When It Rains, It Pours!
is the twelfth episode of the second season and the 22nd overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary While struggling to help victims of a crash on a desolate road, Vic finds the courage to confront a difficult situation. Meanwhile, Ben prepares to go out for Medic One, causing some concern over his current Station 19 responsibilities, and Pruitt spends time with a special someone. Full Summary A fire engine driving by distracts Dean during his date. After a string of dates, he comes to discover that all women expect him to quit firefighting. Pruitt is making out with Reggie in his house. She made him coffee with her travel milk frother. He wants to drink this heavenly coffee with her in his condo as they watch sunsets. She appreciates him being forward, but she doesn't want to watch sunsets every day from his condo. She wants to go on cruises with him. Or they can watch them from her son's house in Oregon. Pruitt says Seattle FD has been his life. It's kept him tied down here. She suggests they take a spontaneous trip to Hawaii in order to free him up. Andy interrupts the moment. She came by to see the house one last time. She didn't realize he would be busy. Pruitt invites her to stay for coffee, but she needs to leave for shift. Travis hears Victoria sneezing and tells her to go home. She objects, because she has one of Ripley's T-shirts at home. She doesn't know what to do with it. If she gives it back, they need to talk and she's not sure she'll like what he has to say. He advises her to deal with it quickly. She thinks she's telling him to toss the shirt and Ripley. She sneezes again and now Sullivan also orders her to go home. In the beanery, Andy tells Dean, Maya, and Jack about seeing her father with Reggie. They all are happy for his sunset company, but they agree letting Reggie wear his SFD shirt is too much. Dean says none of his dates are up for firefighting. As he explains his deal with his mother, Yemi drops by for a visit. Andy is sanding a wall forcefully. Sullivan accompanies her. She tells him some places are sacred, like the station. An RV slammed right into that and similarly, Real Estate Reggie slammed right into her house and father. She explains what happened. Sullivan laughs. He thinks she should cut him slack. Around the corner, Andy comes across pencil marks. Her father used to measure her and Ryan's heights there when they were kids. Ben sneaks into the station as he's late. Ryan walks with him as he was just looking for him. A co-worker friend of his got EMT-certified and Ryan's thinking about doing that, too. He was hoping Ben could help him out, but Ben's already on a really tight schedule. He advises Ryan to talk to Andy. Ripley enters the station and runs into Victoria as she's on her way out. She sneezes. While driving home, Victoria leaves Travis a voice mail. She tells him she ran into Ripley and she only sneezed. If they can't talk, maybe they should break up. She's driving behind a car in which a woman is in labor. Josh tells Emmanuelle that they are 12 minutes away from the hospital. Suddenly, one of the tires blows and the car flips over. Victoria pulls up in front of the crashed car and yells she's going to help them. As she grabs gear from her trunk, she calls 911 but the drops her phone in a puddle before they answer. The phone's dead. She ignites the flare as Josh climbs out of the car. Victoria quickly examines him and finds dilated pupils, but he's too concerned over his wife. She's pinned in the car. The door is stuck. Victoria tells her not to worry. She has the essentials in her med kit. She introduces herself and tells them she called 911 before her phone died. They can track even partial calls, so help should be arriving any minute. In the turnout room, Maya asks Jack about Dean's parents. Maya notices he's doing his quiet thing. She asks if it's them that's making him quiet. He swears it's not. Seeing Dean with his family has him wondering about his own, who and where they are. She advises him to try the Internet, but he doesn't want to stalk. Travis comes to get Maya for maintenance. In Sullivan's office, Ben apologizes for being late. His physical for the Medic One program ran late. He swears he's not any less focused on his duties here. It's a tight schedule. He's even doing nightly video chats with Bailey and Tuck to see them. Ripley comes in and Sullivan dismisses Ben. Ripley's here for some administrative duties. He also brought fries and burgres as he was hoping Robert wanted to have lunch with him. Josh tells Vic that he hasn't found his phone. Emmanuelle left hers at home. Victoria says Emmanuelle's injuries appear to be superficial and her heart rate and BP are remarkably low. Emmanuelle's worried about Blueberry. Victoria keeps pulling the door, but it won't give. Andy's about to re-paint the wall with the marks, but she can't bring herself to do it. Ryan sees Jenna dealing with a resistant perp. She comes in and tells him it's a busy day. But she's still free after shift. He's interested in a second date. Pruitt comes in and tells him what happened with Andy. He knows Andy always comes to him when she's upset. He doesn't know what to do. Ryan hasn't heard from Andy at all. Jenna thinks Pruitt should take the trip to Hawaii. She introduces herself to Pruitt and says she's going on a date with Ryan tonight. While working on the engine, Maya asks Travis what she should do if she knows someone is really struggling and she has ideas to help them. Travis tells her people have a breaking point, so forcing help on someone will have the opposite effect. She should ask herself why she cares so much. Yemi says Mom wants to know why he wore his bad jeans to his date with Taylor. She reveals that all the dates' mothers know their mother. Yemi loves him being tortured, but she doesn't need their parents' help that bad. Dean says they are treating her differently. Yemi says that's been going on for all their lives. She could crash at his place. Jack is fun to look at. Yemi says women are not dumb. They know when he's just phoning it in. Emmanuelle is still having contractions. Meanwhile, Josh goes to slam his dislocated shoulder into a pole to reduce it. Victoria is examining Emmanuelle. They need to focus on keeping her warm. She asks Josh to fetch a blanket from her car, but he has lost consciousness. Victoria checks on Josh. She figured he did hit his head. She suspects a grade III concussion. He regains consciousness. Despite the scalp lac, he feels fine. Now he has to do as Victoria tells him to. She helps him to sit up. She has him sit down next to the car so she can keep an eye on both of them. She urges Josh to stay awake and asks them how they met. Josh says it was raining, actually. Travis finds Andy and says he talked to Maya. While he didn't get any details, he knows Andy will get through it. He offers help in any way. Andy knows she's overreacting, but neither of them had any pants on. It's hard to unsee. Travis realizes his mistake. Josh says he had so many dates. He swiped right so many times he forgot left existed. None of those women were right and they all led him to Emmanuelle. Nothing worked out so he gave up. A week later, he bumped into her at the flower stall of Pike Place Market. By their fifth date, he knew. It was their first big, public fight. Victoria goes to do a closer look. She finds that Emmanuelle is starting to crown. She's going to get some things ready just in case. She asks Emmanuelle not to push. Maya approaches Jack and suggest they contact the social worker who came to pick up the baby. She might have the resources to find his parents. Jack says this is personal and complicated. He regrets he told her and asks her to forget he ever did. Lucas knows he and Robert haven't really talked. Once you're Chief, you don't have many peers or friends. He keeps wishing for someone to talk to who really knows him. He never got the chance to tell Sullivan how sorry he was. Lucas wants to go, but Sullivan asks what her name. Ripley's still got all the same tells. Ripley admits he screwed up. Sullivan guesses it's someone in the department. He hands Lucas hand sanitizer and mentions he had to send Victoria home. He then reads from Ripley's face that it's her. Ripley says it took them by surprise. It's so new but difficult. He doesn't know what to do. Sullivan says he shouldn't waste time talking to him. Robert says he'll protect Victoria if ever comes to it, so this never happened. The claxon announces a partial call. Lucas recognizes Vic's number. The crew rushes to their engines. Ripley tags along. Out in the rain, a car rushes by, completely ignoring Vic's calls for help. Victoria returns to Emmanuelle and assures her that she knows how to do this. The rain has stopped. They still haven't managed to free Emmanuelle, but they have to find a way to do it. Josh is still plagued by his shoulder. He claims he's fine. Victoria is thinking about forcing Emmanuelle's seat back so she has more room. Emmanuelle doesn't want to deliver Blueberry here. The seat moves back. To keep Emmanuelle calm, Vic asks Josh to help her focus on her breathing. Emmanuelle is scared that all the shaking hurt the baby. Vic tells them egg yolk remains intact even when you shake the egg. The baby is strong, too. They move to start the delivery. While en route, Ben rejects a call from his wife. Travis feels guilty for having sent Victoria home. If anybody can handle herself, though, it's Vic. Josh and Emmanuelle focus on the breathing. Emmanuelle says something smells bad. It's gasoline. Vic asks Josh to go check it out. He finds gasoline leaking from the tank. It's going across the road and at that moment, it reaches the flare, which ignites the gasoline. Victoria calmly tells him to grab the extinguisher and spray down the flames. While focusing on Emmanuelle, Victoria tells Jsoh not to use too much since it's the only one they've got. Soon, the extinguisher runs out. At the same time, Victoria delivers the baby girl. After holding the baby for a minute, Emmanuelle asks Vic to take her to safety. Josh refuses to leave her side as the fire keeps inching closer to the car. Luckily, the engines arrive. Vic quickly updates them and asks for a warmer for the baby. Dean and Travis extinguish the flames while the rest frees Emmanuelle. Ben is examining Josh and, judging by the damage, immediately sees that Josh tried to set it himself. They need to take him to a hospital to properly reset it. Josh convinces Ben to do it right there so he can stay with his wife and baby. Ben wants to properly bandage it up, but Josh gets off the gurney. He needs to be with his wife and kid. Josh joins Vic, Emmanuelle and the baby in the aid car. They're all okay. Emmanuelle yells at him for ignoring the signs of his head wound. He doesn't get to sacrifice himself. He has to take care of himself for the both of them. He knows that. Jenna and Ryan pick up their cones near the accident site. Pruitt's visit made her realize he and Andy go way back and she wonders if that's why he's hesitating about tonight. If she's still a thing for him, her invitation doesn't stand. Ryan finds Andy and says they are re-opening the roads. She heard about his EMT training. Andy told him to get certified a thousand times, but he wasn't really interested before Jenna mentioned it. Ryan then brings up he has a second date with Jenna, so he thinks he should stop sleeping with Andy. Andy understands. She wishes him good luck. The firefighters are all done. Lucas is checking up on Victoria, who's on a high. She starts to feel her fever, though. Lucas covers her up with a blanket. Sullivan and Andy get back in the truck. Sullivan teases her some more about her dad. She doesn't know why it's bugging her so much. She doesn't want to get in his way, but it's weird to see him move on. She's only ever seen him with her mother in that house. Robert knows how hard it can be to move on. He moved to Montana after his wife, but he had to move back to Seattle to really let go. He's starting to do that. Dean finds Yemi studying in the beanery. She likes it here. Dean says she can't camp out in his workplace. Yemi thinks that if she shows some women how great this place is, there must be one who understands and accepts it. Jack finds Maya on the roof. Now she's doing the quiet thing. He admits he was unfair to her. Maya knows she can be relentless, but he's not just a friend. He's sorry he told her something personal and she is sorry she cared. He never asked her to. She knows that. He doesn't know how to read her and doesn't know why she's so invested. She says she cares even though he was the last person she ever wanted to care about. He admits that stings. He suggests they kiss about it. She says no and leaves, but comes back and passionately kisses him. Victoria is in bed now. Ripley brings her some tea. She says they need to finish their first fight. If they can't work out a fight, they shouldn't be together and she should return his shirt. She's sick of the secrets and hiding, but they have to. He doesn't want his shirt back. He doesn't want to let her go. He takes off his shoes and gets into bed with her. She says she could be contagious. He says she is and cuddles her. Andy leaves her father a voice mail. If Reggie makes him happy, that's great. She'll call before stopping by next time. She hangs up. Pruitt and Reggie are enjoying cocktails in Hawaii. Ben has fallen asleep while studying for Medic One. He misses another call from Bailey. Ryan and Jenna are enjoying their date at a restaurant. Andy paints over the pencil marks. Robert watches her from the catwalk. They lock eyes and smile. Cast S192x12AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x12BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x12RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S192x12JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x12VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x12RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x12TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x12DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x12MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x12PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x12Reggie.png|Reggie S192x12LucasRipley.png|Lucas Ripley S192x12YemiMiller.png|Yemi Miller S192x12Emanuelle.png|Emmanuelle S192x12Josh.png|Josh S192x12JennaMatson.png|Jenna Matson S192x12PolishedDate.png|Polished Date S192x12Date2.png|Date 2 S192x12Date3.png|Date 3 Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Lieutenant Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *JoBeth Williams as Reggie *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley *Birgundi Baker as Yemi Miller *Christine Lakin as Emmanuelle *Scott Allen Rinker as Josh Co-Starring *Sarah Oh as Jenna *Tyler Capri Clark as Polished Date *Tanedra Reniese Howard as Date 2 *Paris Fletcher as Date 3 Rescues Emanuelle and Josh After being sent home because she was sick, Vic was driving and saw a car be struck by lightning and flip over during a storm. She pulled over and pulled her gear out of her trunk, but dropped her phone in a puddle and was unable to call for extra help. Josh stumbled out of the car with an injured shoulder and dilated pupils, but told Vic he was okay and she should help his wife, Emmanuelle, who was in labor and pinned in the car. Vic climbed into the car with her and started to coach her through her labor until she stopped getting responses from Josh and found that he was passed out in the road. He quickly woke up and rejoined them at the car. Shortly after, Vic found that Emmanuelle was crowning. She helped Emmanuelle, but they were distracted by the smell of gasoline. Josh looked and saw that a fire had started and gas was leaking. Vic instructed him to take the fire extinguisher and put out the flames. As he did that, Emmanuelle gave birth to their child. Just then, the rest of Station 19 arrived to help. Vic handed off the baby and they rushed to get Emmanuelle freed from the car. Once she was out, they put her and the baby in the ambulance. Josh asked Ben to reduce his shoulder in the field so he could go see them. He did so and the family was reunited before being taken to the hospital. Music "I Want It" - 3 One Oh "Who Will Save You" - Katie Garfield & Obeds Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.26 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills S192x12-1.jpg S192x12-2.jpg S192x12-3.jpg S192x12-4.jpg S192x12-5.jpg S192x12-6.jpg S192x12-7.jpg S192x12-8.jpg S192x12-9.jpg S192x12-10.jpg S192x12-11.jpg S192x12-12.jpg S192x12-13.jpg S192x12-14.jpg S192x12-15.jpg S192x12-16.jpg S192x12-17.jpg S192x12-18.jpg S192x12-19.jpg S192x12-20.jpg S192x12-21.jpg Behind the Scenes S192x12BTS1.jpg S192x12BTS2.jpg S192x12BTS3.jpg S192x12BTS4.jpg S192x12BTS5.jpg S192x12BTS6.jpg S192x12BTS7.jpg S192x12BTS8.jpg S192x12BTS9.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes